


Papy’s Popsicle Predilection

by risaXrisa



Series: Papy’s Popsicle Predilection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blow Jobs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Humiliation kink, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Popsicles, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, US!Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), papy/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risaXrisa/pseuds/risaXrisa
Summary: Where Reader is strung up by Papy in the basement, and sexy fun times ensue.





	Papy’s Popsicle Predilection

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a one-shot series between the reader and US!Papyrus. I’ve never written this kind of story before, so it was a fun new challenge. To be honest I just wanted something with popsicles. Don’t ask me why.
> 
> Also, I should probably note this series is all consentual. Papy and the reader are just happily exploring the sexual aspects of their relationship. Not that I’m against non-con fics or anything. Heck, I’ll probably be writing a few of my own at some point. Just that this series isn’t one of those.
> 
> Where Reader is strung up by Papy in the basement, and sexy fun times ensue. Reader is female. Will contain smut, possible fluff, food play, and is rated Explicit for a reason. If that’s not your thing I suggest not reading any further. As for everyone else I hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know what you think. Huge thanks to my awesome sister by sin and beta, [sinful (amythyst)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful)!!!
> 
> _[[Note: This fic was formerly posted my other blog, which has since been deleted, so I have decided to relocate the Papy’s Popsicle Predilection Series here to my main.]]_

The sound of tapping began to slowly rouse you from your deep sleep. Your eyes open sluggishly, adjusting to the dim light, as you become aware of a slight throbbing pain running through your wrists. Where were you? And why were your senses overwhelmed by chalk and … what was that other smell? Something else that was a bit more alluring, almost sweet in its scent. It took a moment to register in your mind, but soon enough you notice that you’re strung up from the ceiling by a long steel chain. Then it hit you.

 _‘O-Oh … I didn’t think he’d be ready to do this so soon.’_ You thought to yourself as recollection hit you and you turned your gaze upwards.

The shackles, which had a soft leather interior, were locked firmly around your wrists, connected you to said chain. You could feel bindings around your ankles as well and you could only assume they were connected to the floor in a similar fashion. Thankfully, your feet were firmly planted on the ground, but by a weak tug of the chain you knew there was no way it was going to give, the sound of the linked metal echoing throughout the room.

Your hands were starting to go a bit numb from the lack of circulation, so you began to twist them around in an attempt to get it flowing again as he glanced around the dark room. You’re barely able to make out the shadows of various things. There was something large covered by a tarp nearby, but you could only guess what was hidden underneath. It looked very lab-like, with no windows of any sort.

How on earth did you end up here? The last thing you remembered was sitting on the couch after a very busy day of helping Sans with his puzzles, idly watching one of Napstablook’s random music specials on the TV. Then you vaguely recalled dozing off here and there. You were quite the heavy sleeper, so it wasn’t the first time you’d fallen asleep on the couch.

You were still dressed in your baggy t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, but in this position a small portion of your midriff was exposed. Your feet were still bare, slightly cold against the cool tile of the floor.

You were quickly pulled from your thoughts at the sound of a slightly deep chuckle coming from the shadows, and you are quickly reminded of what had woken you up in the first place. The tapping stopped and in its place footsteps started up, growing closer to you. The scent of chalk and sweets was much stronger now,  
  
Just as you realized this, Papy stepped out of the darkness. An unusual smirk played across his lazy features of his skull and he eyed you, his gaze practically burning as it ran over your body. “well … look who’s finally decided to wake up.”

Your line of sight rose to meet his slightly lidded eye sockets, a bright blue rising to your cheeks as you watched his gaze linger on certain parts of your body. Oh sweet Satan, you loved it when he looked at you like that. You nibble on your bottom lip sheepishly.  
  
An action that didn’t go unnoticed by the skeleton.

“P-Papy?” You mumble with a soft voice, a look of what you hoped was at least close to confusion plastered on your face. “Where … where are we?”

He just smiles lazily, reaching out a hand to lift your chin with a single phalange, the pad of his thumb bone tracing over your lips in a very playful manner.  
  
Your stomach practically flutters at his touch, and your find your body immediately responding, thoroughly enjoying his attention. No matter how flustering it was considering the circumstances and all.  

“we’re in the basement.” Papy shrugs with a smug grin, arching a single brow bone. “sorry. i saw you napping on the couch and just couldn’t resist.”  He slowly removes his hand from your face.  
  
And just as soon, you find yourself sorely missing his touch. This whole scenario made you warm all over. He really had planned everything out.

“and to be frankly honest…i don’t like it when you just lay all sprawled out like that for everyone else to see.” The monster continued, slipping his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, a smirk of superiority growing on his boney features. “i doubt you realize just how adorable you are, honey.”

You watch as Papy begins to circle you, a lustful gaze raking over your figure that just makes your face flush even darker. You thickly swallow a lump that’s formed in your throat, licking your lips ever so slightly. After the second time around he stops behind you, leaning to speak something into your ear and you can feel his skull pressed close against you.

“i won’t let anyone else have you.” Papy whispers, his voice far more deep and husky than you’ve ever heard it before.  
  
Shivers run down your back as you feel his hot breath hitting against your skin.  
  
“you’re _mine_.” He all but growls out.

Your breath catches in your throat at his sudden dominating demeanor. Even though it wasn’t necessarily cold in the basement you start to feel goose-bumps crawl across your skin, Papy’s voice echoing through your mind even after he’d stopped talking. You were at a loss for words, even though technically you weren’t very talkative in the first place. You were oh so curious to see where the monster was going to go with this. You had a few hunches of what he might have in mind, but he was always full of surprises so you couldn’t say for sure.

“are you up for a little fun, gumdrop?” Papy asked, using a single finger to trace a path down your spine.  
  
 It prompts a small whimper from your lips.  
  
“good.” The skeleton circles you once more for good measure before crossing to the other side of the room.  
  
You’re not able to see what he’s doing, but you think you heard the sounds of a wrapper. What on earth could he be getting?  
  
A moment later he returns to stand in front of you once more, holding what looks to be an orange popsicle up to his teeth, the glow of his effortlessly conjured tongue idly licking away.

“mmm … yummy.” He murmured with a smile, before holding it down in front of you, just a breath away from your lips.  
  
You could feel the coolness emanating from the icy treat, and it quickly begins to make your mouth water.  
  
“lick it for me.” He demands with a sweet, seductive tone.

A couple seconds pass but eventually you stick out your tongue, slowly giving the tip of the treat a tentative lick. It tasted of oranges and the sweet chill of it lingers in your mouth. You give it another lick, and then another before you wrap your lips around the tip, sucking gently at first.

“there’s my good girl.” Papy praised, giving you a lust smile, sockets widened a bit as he watched your work gradually become faster.

Your cheeks are practically burning you alive but you can’t find it in yourself to stop, no matter how embarrassed you were at the moment. Somehow Papy knew exactly what to do and say without you ever having told him what kind of things made you ache in that oh-so-good way. Until now it had been the normal stuff, but as nice as that was this, right here, was a whole other game. You wanted this. You wanted his attention. You wanted his approval. You wanted _him_.

Some of the melted popsicle begins to trickle down your chin, splattering across your grey top, and making its way down your neck. It starts to dribble down your shirt, in between the crevice of your breasts, and you can’t help but let out a little moan at the feeling. You’re definitely gonna need a shower after this.

“sweet fuckin’ sin …” Papy drawls out, one of his socket’s flickering orange for a brief moment. “just listen to that. all these noises you’re making … absolutely delicious.”

You let out a small whimper as he pushed the cold treat a little further into your mouth, only to pull it out and repeat the action. Your top becomes even more stained with the orange fluid, and you can feel the stickiness of it all across your torso. Some of it had even managed to dribble down to your pants.

This treatment continued until the popsicle was nearly melted away, and he quickly pulls it from your mouth with an audible _‘pop’_. After shoving the remainder in his mouth, he tosses the stick aside to be forgotten for now. Actually, he’d probably just forget about it entirely if you were being honest with yourself. Lifting your chin, Papy leans down to lick some of the stray juice from one side of your mouth with his golden-orange tongue.  
  
You let out an audible whine at the sensation.  
  
He chuckles at your reaction, obviously pleased. “you want me to kiss you, huh?” He asked, brushing your hair from your eyes with a smirk. “i can see it on your face, cupcake.”

Your eyes are glazed over, the heat in your cheeks quite evident to the skeleton as you listen to him talk. You start to nibble your lip, trying unsuccessfully to ease the rapidly growing heat between your legs. You couldn’t remember _ever_ wanting something this much. “Y-Yes … ” You stammered out softly, earning an approving smile from the monster before you.  
  
And there it was again … that flicker of orange. Papy doesn’t waste any time and he presses his teeth firmly against your lips.  
  
You let out a surprised gasp at the suddenness of it, as he immediately takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth, his slick appendage writhing eagerly against your own. You instantly become weak in the knees when he reaches a single hand around to cup the back of your head, phalanges threading through your hair and across your scalp. You find yourself thankful for the shackled around your wrists. Without them you would have surely fell to the floor, but you had a hunch Papy wouldn’t let that happen.

The kiss was long and deep, full of unadulterated passion, a kind you had never felt before. Your legs clench together tightly, quite aware of the wetness that was building up by the second. Only he had this effect on you. You can feel him smirk into the kiss, and you know that _he_ knows what’s going on with you, but that just seemed to make the whole thing that much hotter.

Papy pulls away after a couple of minutes, leaving a small trail of salvia and juice behind, keeping your mouths connected for just a moment longer. “mmm…you’re extremely tasty.” He speaks, pausing only a breath away from your mouth to nip at your bottom lip.  
  
You let out a small cry in response as a shot of pleasure runs down to your core.  
  
“i think your flavor is my favorite. i can still taste it, even underneath _all_ that popsicle.”

You’re eyes casted off to the side in embarrassment, only to have him turn your head back to face him again, forcing you to meet his dominant gaze.

“nuh-uh. none of that, sugar lips.” He grins, practically purring as he runs his tongue over his teeth. “i wouldn’t wanna miss a single expression on that lovely face.” Papy arches a single brow bone, looking down at you with a hungry gaze, reaching a hand up to your wrists. “now then ... how about we get you out of these dirty clothes, hmm?”

You hear two distinct clicks and the shackles suddenly fall free from your hands, dangling from the ceiling above as they swung back and forth lightly. Next the skeleton kneels down in front of you to unlock the bindings from your ankles as well, and they fall to the floor with a loud rattle. Somehow you manage to stay standing on your feet, gazing up at him with a small look of confusion.

“what? you can’t expect me to undress you when you’re all chained up, can you?” Papy questions with a smile, somehow knowing exactly what you were thinking. Slowly, he traces a single phalange from the middle of your neck, down between the sticky crease of your clothes breasts, and over your stomach. He paused a mere inch away from your panty line before immediately traveling back up again, chuckling as your breath hitches audibly, echoing through the basement.  
  
You close your eyes shut as the heat below starts to grow hotter each second.  
  
Then suddenly, with one quick motion, he effortlessly rips the front of your shirt in half, exposing your bare chest. Papy hums in approval, pushing the unwanted garment gently from your shoulders. “then again i guess i could’ve left you chained up after all.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “oh well.”

After that, he starts to make agonizingly slow work of the remainder of your clothes, only stopping once you stood fully naked before him. Papy drinks in the sight of you with his sockets, inch by slow torturous inch.  
  
You attempt to hide your shame, covering your chest with one hand while the other reaches down to conceal your crotch.

He merely smiles, gently grabbing your wrist as he pulls you against his own clothed figure.  
  
Even though it wasn’t the first time you’d been naked around him the skeleton always managed to make it seem like it was. How did you end up so lucky? You certainly didn’t think you deserved him, and you never could understand his fascination with you. Still, that didn’t change the fact that you loved him … with every ounce of your soul.

“you’re so beautiful.” He whispers reassuringly, feather-touching the base of your back with his fingertips. Somehow he always knew the right words to say to ease your timid nature. “i’m so gonna enjoy eating you up.”

Almost instantly Papy pulls you into a second heated kiss, one that held far more fervor than its predecessor. His tongue caresses yours and occasionally he would nip at your lips, making your knees buckle slightly under his ministrations. He doesn’t waste time steering you over to the nearest wall, pinning you between it and his own body. He’s eager, almost animalistic in the way he kisses you, licking the melted liquid from your face as his hands caress every inch of skin they could reach.

You kiss him back just as eagerly, letting out a small disapproving whine when he pulls away to tug at his shorts. When he doesn’t seem to be getting anywhere with them in his haste you took the opportunity to be a bit bolder, placing small licks to the exposed vertebrae of his neck and collar.  
  
The action quickly earned you a deep approving groan, and Papy was more than happy to let you continue as he stopped fiddling with his shorts. “hmm … I’m glad to see my honey so eager.” Papy speaks lowly, raising a hand to cup your breast, giving it a firm squeeze as he relished the soft feel of it within his boney palm.

You let out something akin to a squeak and quickly attempt to bury your head in his hoodie, trying to mask your embarrassment.  
  
He smirks, a pleasant rumble running through his chest as he pinches your nipple.  
  
A loud whimper from you is muffled by the orange fabric.    
  
“oh, sweetness … you really are adorable, ya know?” The skeleton teased happily, leaning down to lick and nibble at your exposed neck, leaving small purple and blue love-bites in his wake.

Your back arches, letting out a soft moan as you wrap your arms about his neck, pulling his body firmly against your own. The blush on your face deepens when you feel his clothed erection pressed against your abdomen.  
  
He simply cocks a brow, smirking down at your flustered expression as you stared down at the glow emanating from his shorts.  
  
Stars, you really wanted to touch it. You reach down, cupping him firmly through the clothing, the fabric slightly rough against your palm. You hear him growl lowly, but took it as a sign of approval to continue when he continued to thoroughly ravish your neck.  
  
He bit down hard on your throat, tearing a pleased whine from your lips, before soothing the area with licks of his tongue.  
  
Fuck … you loved it when he marked you. You relished in the feeling it gave you, knowing that the world knew just who you belonged to, and who _owned_ you.

Papy’s sockets snap back to your face at the sound and you give him a timid smile, eyes hazed over. Apparently, he seemed to like whatever expression you wore, and he slid a hand down your chest, ghosting over your side to hold you steady. “that’s quite a view, sweetheart.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss you roughly, seeming to love the way your soft gasps and moans filled his mouth.

You can’t imagine ever losing this sensation of warmth, and any cold that lingered from the icy treat is quickly melted away by his expert tongue. Your hands grip at his shoulders, trying and honestly failing to match his intensity. Still, you feel him harden, growing larger between your bodies as he stares deeply into your eyes. Oh stars were you wet. Seeing him so wound up only sparked your obedient nature, so when he tugged down his shorts and his erection sprang free you moaned. Just by looking at it you could tell he was harder than you’d ever seen him before, and that was certainly saying something.  
  
He groaned, his bones obviously tense with anticipation as you watched him, standing there with the cool tiles of the wall against your back. “ _fuck_ , cupcake.” Papy murmured, seemingly overwhelmed by whatever it was he saw. “you know i love it when you blush.”

You let out a small breath before you begin to kiss along his jaw, nipping and sucking your way down each bump of his vertebrae. You pull at the front of his hoodie, exposing the top of his ribcage a bit, and run your teeth over the bone lightly. This earned you a raspy groan, and you feel his cock twitch as you pull away slightly to lick at the same spot.

After that Papy stayed silent, watching you as you start to kneel between his femurs, studying you with his lust filled sockets.

And then…

“oh stars...” He murmured.

You lean in, gripping the base of his glowing cock, before licking a wet trail upwards until you reach the head, placing a tender kiss right on the tip. You look at him, wrapping your lips around the head, and sucked hard enough to draw a noise out of his mouth. You pull off and slide you hand up and down his length, simply enjoying the feeling of having it in your palm.

“good girl.” Papy smiles in approval, urging you on with a slight thrust of his cock as it rubbed against your cheek.

You gaze at it, nibbling on your bottom lip for a short moment, before you wrap your lips back around his cock, and slowly, so painfully slowly, brought it into your mouth. Inch by inch you swallow him until he was fully engulfed in the heat of your wet mouth.

He lets out a low moan, his head tipping forward.  
  
 You confidence boosted, you begin to lavish his cock with attention. Licking, sucking, and tilting your head in just the right place so that his length slides against the velvety insides of your cheek.

“ _fuck_.” He hissed, bones rattling as he struggled to hold his hips still. “this fucking heat …” Papy seemed to reach the end of his resolve, and he promptly threads his phalanges into your hair, pushing in deeper with each thrust.  
  
You let out a muffled moan around his cock, feeling your wetness start to slide down the inside of your thighs.  
  
He paused for a moment, letting you catch your breath, before doing it again, and then again. His skull glistened with sweat as he caught a rhythm, shallowly fucking your mouth, his dick sliding in and out with the most beautiful friction.  
  
You can’t resist shoving a hand down between your legs, body trembling as your fingered yourself.

Finally, he pushes in hard, purposely going in until your nose hits the bones of his pelvis. He holds you there as he grunts out his encouragement.  
  
You jerk back a little and he pulls out of your mouth fully, letting you gasp for oxygen. Stars, the way he was looking at you. It was like he was trying to swallow up the sight of you. It was the expression of a starving monster.  
  
He growls pleasantly, watching as you touch yourself.

“D-Don’t stop.” You pleaded with a whine, the words leaving your mouth before you had a chance to think. “Please … f-fuck my mouth.”

His eye lights up brightly in response, and he tightens his grip on your hair. “g l a d l y.”

He immediately shoves you back onto his cock, pounding deeply into your throat. Oh fuck and it’s this rough, wonderful pattern of thrusting that starts to bring you close to the edge. Even more pleasure than your own hand was providing. He was gaining a rhythm and you knew he was getting close. Shoving you in and holding you there as he groaned and shook, only to pull you away to start it all over again.

Until …

“fuck … i’m coming.” Papy grunted, and you whine heatedly around his cock.

Sucking harder, you grip his hips so that when he does come it’s down your throat … exactly like you wanted it to happen. You vision suddenly goes white as you tumble off the edge, your body racked with pleasure as he fills your mouth to the brim. So much so that some of the sweet orange fluid manages to slip past your lips, dribbling down the sides of your chin.

Out of breath and panting Papy smiles down at you, cupping your face in the palm of his hand, as his cock dissipates. He smears the cum from your lips with the boney pad of this thumb, looking down to see the evidence of your own climax, your fluids pooling on the floor below. You watch dizzily as he slowly drops down to his knees, caressing the sides of your face as he kisses you, tasting his essence on your tongue. “that’s my good honey.” Papy murmurs against your lips with a lazy smile.

 

***~A couple hours later~***

 

You’re snuggled up against Papy on the couch, head resting on his chest as he holds you close, the two of you idly watching yet another one of Napstablook’s crazy DJ performances on the television. You weren’t really paying attention, you mind still racing with, thoughts of prior events still lingering in your head.  
  
The skeleton seemed to notice that something was off, and he turned his gaze downward, his sights now fully on you. “somethin’ on your mind?” He asked.

Your looked up suddenly. How did he always manage to know? Were you that easy to read? “Um … well yeah.” You murmur against the fabric of his hoodie, looking away shyly. “I was just wondering if you liked … I-I mean … did I do well?” You finished your question quietly, a blush rising to your cheeks.

You feel his chest rumble with a lazy chuckle and you turn your eyes up to see Papy smiling, rubbing his phalanges along your shoulder. He leans down, pressing his forehead against your own, making you meet his sockets.

“honey … you were _perfect_.”


End file.
